LORD
by Wind or Weed
Summary: Apa itu Raja? Bagaimana aku menjalaninya … Tou-sama, jika seorang Raja harus memikul beban seberat ini, bagaimana aku sanggup. Namun jutaan nyawa berada di pundak ku yang rapuh. Akan ku kokohkan demi Rakyatku. Dan kalian, ini adalah kisahku sebagai Raja tanpa singgasana.
1. Chapter 1

**L.O.R.D**

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto milik masashi Kishimoto, bukan milik saya dan Saya membuat fanfiksi ini tidak untuk mendapatkan keuntungan materi apapun.

 **Rated:** M

 **Genre:** Adventure, Action

 **Warning:** AU, Typo (s), OOC, Gaje, dsb

.

.

 **Summary:** _Apa itu Raja? Bagaimana aku menjalaninya … Tou-sama, jika seorang Raja harus memikul beban seberat ini, bagaimana aku sanggup. Namun jutaan nyawa berada di pundak ku yang rapuh. Akan ku kokohkan demi Rakyatku. Dan kalian, ini adalah kisahku sebagai Raja tanpa singgasana._

.

.

.

 **#Happy Reading#**

 **"Aku akan mencabut pedangku untuk masyarakat ku yang meneteskan air mata"**

* * *

" _Mustahil! Aku tidak akan bisa melakukannya!"_

 _Seorang pria jatuh bertumpu dengan kedua tangan di atas bukit, cahaya bulan jatuh membasuh rambut merahnya. Alunan gemerlap bintang bersahut-sahutan menyaksikan. Berteriak dengan kegundahan ketika keringat keputusasaan jatuh di wajahnya. Pakaian khas kesatria tanpa zirah—tersulam sutra—menyerap keringat dingin, tergelincir di lengannya yang liat._

" _Angkat kepalamu!"_

Ia t _ergelak mendengar suara serak dan berat sosok yang membelakanginya. Lebar tubuh yang berbeda membayanginya dari sinar bulan. Helai rambut merah berayun tesapu angin—dingin menusuk—ketika ia mengangkat kepala._

 _Tersungging senyum yang tak akan pernah ia lupakan. Senyum menyiratkan impian dari sosok di depannya. Senyum yang ia balas dengan raut kegundahan dan keputusasaan—bulir air menggenang di pelupuk matanya, lalu jatuh bagai rinai terserap tanah lembab._

" _Aku … Aku … AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH BISA SEPERTIMU TOU-SAMA!"_

 _Seringaian terpantul di matanya yang sebiru cahaya bulan malam itu. Getaran di tubuhnya bukanlah sebab angin yang dingin saat itu—bukan juga suasana mencekam yang terasa. Ia hanya sadar, tidak akan bisa menyamai sosok di depannya._

" _Dasar bodoh!"_

 _Tekanan angin yang berasal dari sosok itu menghempaskan krikil dan daun di sekitar—menggoyangkan ujung pakaian dan jubahnya. Terselimuti Mana; membentuk jilatan api hitam mengaumkan keagungan di atas bukit yang ia pijak._

 _Pedang bercorak emas kehitaman terpancang kokoh di atas tanah ketika berpangku tangan di atasnya. Memandang jauh ujung cakrawala; terselip di antara sisi pegunungan dan hutan._

 _Ia bergetar penuh kerisauan. Kedua tangan mencakar tanah menanti balasan sosok di depannya. Ia sudah memperhitungkan semuanya. Barangkali ia mengetahui sesuatu yang akan terjadi. Hal yang menjadi mimpi buruk sepanjang hidupnya._

" _Naruto! Seorang Raja jangan pernah menundukan_ _kepalanya! Siapapun itu; keluarga, saudara, rakyat yang ia cintai, terutama pada musuhmu! Ia harus tetap berdiri kokoh di puncak kejayaan! Mengibarkan bendera kemenangan! Menunjukan jalan impian untuk Rakyatnya!" tegasnya. kedua tangan ia lebarkan, bayangan jubah berkibar bersiluet dengan gelombang di depan Naruto._

" _Seorang Raja tidak hanya harus kuat! Raja yang hebat memiliki ambisi yang besar! Mengacungkan pedangnya—menusuk cakrawala! Menunjukan jalan kejayaan dan kemakmuran! Berpendirian kuat dan kokoh! Sampai musuh pun gentar ketika mendengar namanya! Dan semua Negeri akan menceritakan kisahnya." Sosok itu berbalik. Terselimut bayangan ketika membelakangi bulan—menyisakan seringai penuh kebanggaan di wajahnya._

 _Kedua tangan Naruto terkepal. Keringat bercampur peluh jatuh membasahi tanah ketika ia tertunduk. Bunyi gemeletuk gigi beradu demi melampiaskan kekesalan dalam dirinya._

" _Tapi … tapi … Perang itu … Tou-sama dan yang lainnya … kalian akan—"_

" _Kalau begitu ikutlah!"_

" _ITU MUSTAHIL! Aku … aku … tidak berani …_

 _Meski begitu aku—"_

 _Ia tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya. Kilauan di mata biru—seluas samudra— itu bergetar, lidahnya kelu, dan napasnya tercekat. Cairan merah mengalir di bilah pedang kehitaman di samping wajahnya—merasakan sensasi dingin dan perih di pipi._

 _Sosok itu menyeringai lebar. Bahu tegapnya kokoh, memikul beban bagi mereka yang melangkah di bawah impian yang sama dengannya._

" _A … a … a … "_

 _Bulir air mata membasahi wajah, tergagap mulutnya tidak dapat mengatakan apapun. Perasaannya tak karuan dengan degup jantung tak beraturan._

 _Tersungging senyum sosok itu sebagai seorang Pemimpin dan seorang, Ayah._

" _Naruto … Kerajaan Uzumaki akan tetap hidup. Perasaan semangat perjuangan, akan selalu tewarisi sampai langit ini runtuh! Besok, kita akan menjejakan kaki; menancapkan Bendera kebanggan di tanah Konoha! Besok! Kaulah Rajanya," serunya penuh kebanggaan. Namun getaran di tubuh Naruto semakin menjadi. Dirinya takut, ia tidak ingin kehilangan seorang yang ia banggakan; untuk melampauinya._

" _BANGUN DAN BERDIRILAH! LIHAT SEKELILINGMU! DI PUNCAK BUKIT OOTSUTSUKI! PARA LELUHUR MEMANDANG PENERUSNYA! HAPUS AIR MATAMU! TUNJUKAN KEAGUNGAN SEORANG RAJA!"_

 _Naruto menunduk, menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menghentikan kelemahan dirinya. Berteriak marah, mengoyak ketakutan agar enyah menghantuinya selama ini. Cahaya bulan membasuh wajahnya yang terangkat—kagum dengan kegigihan yang hadir malam itu._

" _Aku mengerti," serunya menyentuh bilah pedang hitam itu. mematikan rasa sakit di tangannya seraya menjauhkan dari wajah. Sosok itu merinding memandang dengan mata hazelnya, binar biru itu berkilat tajam menusuk._

" _Ya, benar. Begitulah seharusnya"_

 _Naruto bangkit dari keterpurukannya. Sosok itu tersenyum padanya, penuh kebanggaan di wajahnya yang tua. Mengedarkan pandangan, Naruto membeliak menatap ratusan cahaya mengelilingi mereka. Terperangah menyaksikan berbagai macam sosok transparan; penuh keagungan, penuh kewibaan, penuh kekuatan bersinar. Kilaunya berpendar di tubuh mereka berdua._

 _Ayahnya semakin melebarkan seringaian. Pedang hitam itu terayun seraya jubah hitam—berpola pusaran merah—berkibar, membelah udara, lalu menusuk tanah di antar mereka berdua. Para leluhur—berbentuk cahaya—itu mengangkat telapak tangannya, bersinar dan menusuk tubuh Naruto._

" _Demi langit dan bumi! Demi air dan api! Demi keagungan dan kejayaan! Mereka yang berdiri di puncak! Turunlah! Kalian yang menyinari kehampaan dan keputusasaan! Saksikanlah! Penguasa surga dan neraka! Sambutlah!" cahaya keperakan tercampur sinar bulan mengelilingi mereka dengan kilaunya._

 _Naruto memejamkan mata atas penobatan yang sedang dilakukan. Alisnya tertekuk dengan dagup jantung bergemuruh. Dirinya berada di tengah kilas balik perjuangan pendahulunya yang menggelora, menyentuh kalbu ketika mencapai kemenangan._

 _Perjuangan inilah yang harus ia teruskan ketika kelopak matanya terbuka, menyingkap binar biru dengan pupil berpendar keemasan—berpola teratai ._

 _Pendar perak menyelimuti pedang ketika cahaya bulan berputar dan jatuh menyirami mereka. Krikil-krikil terpantul ketika tanah dipijaknya bergetar. Rambut merahnya berkibar dengan raut datar namun tajam._

" _Ia yang berdiri di atas segalanya! Berjalan penuh kekokohan jiwa penakluk! Aku Ootsutsuki Arashi! Padamu atas nyawaku aku mengabdi! Wahai Rajaku, penguasa langit dan bumi, tiada api yang dapat membakarmu, tiada air yang dapat menghanyutkan semangatmu! Di bawah cakrawala ini! Tunduklah dan Sambutlah! Rajaku_ _ **Ootsutsuki Naruto** "_

 _Naruto menyentuh gagang pedang itu, menariknya keras, lalu mengacungkan—menantang langit di atasnya. Seakan menjawab panggilan; segaris cahaya jatuh dari gumpalan awan yang berputar di atas bukit, bersamaan gelombang kejut terjadi setelahnya._

 _Gemerisik daun ketika tersibak angin malam semakin keras terdengar. Binatang-binatang hutan tak ada yang berlari—menjauh bukit itu. Terpekur dan tertunduk menyambut sang Raja baru mereka._

" _Aku,_ _ **Ootsutsuki Naruto**_ _! Tunduklah padaku! Patuhilah perintahku! Bersumpah setialah padaku! Ikutilah langkahku! Di manapun aku berpijak! Kemenangan akan menyambutku! Di manapun aku memandang! Kejayaan akan menghampiriku! Aku Raja Uzumaki yang agung! Akan ku persembahkan kemenangan dan kejayaan pada kalian!"_

 _Cahaya perak berpendar menyelimuti perbukitan. kilaunya membasuh 'mereka' yang memandang, menghantarkan kehidupan yang baru di sekitarnya. Ratusan pohon tertunduk dan ratusan binatang bersimpuh. Sinar itu menghidupkan kembali pohon yang sudah mati, lalu menunduk menyambut kelahiran Sang Raja._

 _Sosok itu menyeringai lebar, terdiam seraya membatin menyaksikan Naruto dibalut cahaya keperakan dan birunya sinar bulan, 'aku belum pernah lihat cahaya sekuat ini. Naruto, Kaulah yang akan mengembalikan kehormatan dan kejayaan Uzumaki. Anak ku, kutitipkan Negeri ini padamu.'_

 **###**

Perang dimenangkan Kekaisaran Konoha. Raja Uzumaki ke-44 **Ootsutsuki Arashi** , beserta pasukannya. Telah menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan baik dan penuh kehormataan. Namun menyisakan duka mendalam bagi Kerajaan Uzumaki saat pemakaman di langsungkan.

 _ **TBC**_

* * *

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Silahkan klik reviews untuk apresiasi kalian. Jangan lupa Fav dan Follow cerita ini, untuk mendapatkan pemberitahuan terbaru.

Halo! Perkenalkan, Aku Author baru di FFN. Yah … setelah lama membaca fic dan beberapa cerita, akhirnya saya memberanikan diri membuat sebuah Fic. Maaf, jika banyak kata atau kalimat yang tidak jelas dan salah penempatannya. Saya selalu melakukan yang terbaik untuk menulis.

Saya mengharapkan **kongkrit** dari kalian. Karena jujur saja, reviews seperti, 'Next thor.' Hanya akan mematahkan semangat menulis seorang Author. Jadi aku berharap akan pendapat kalian. apa yang kalian rasakan dengan cerita ini; Baik kah? Buruk kah? Ada yang kurang kah? Apa yang kalian rasakan? Dan harapan kalian untuk cerita ini. Aku mengharapkan itu.

 **#Wind or Weed#**


	2. Chapter 2

**L.O.R.D**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto milik masashi Kishimoto, bukan milik saya dan Saya membuat fanfiksi ini tidak untuk mendapatkan keuntungan materi apapun.

 **Rated:** M

 **Genre:** Adventure, Action

 **Warning:** Typo (s), OOC, Gaje, dsb

.

.

 **Summary:** _Apa itu Raja? Bagaimana aku menjalaninya … Tou-sama, jika seorang Raja harus memikul beban seberat ini, bagaimana aku sanggup. Namun jutaan nyawa berada di pundak ku yang rapuh. Akan ku kokohkan demi Rakyatku. Dan kalian, ini adalah kisahku sebagai Raja tanpa singgasana._

.

.

.

 **#Happy Reading#**

 **"Anak-anak adalah masa depan bagi negeri. Negeri yang kehilangan senyum anak-anak takkan memiliki masa depan"**

* * *

 **.**

Hari itu, cahaya matahari terhalang gumpalan hitam. Kilauan tersaput kemurungan langit, rinainya jatuh membasahi tanah di bawah. Genangannya beriak ketika terjejak kerumunan berpakaian hitam. Bulir-bulir air itu membasuh rambut merah pria yang berdiri paling depan. Raut wajahnya sendu, terselip di antara helaian rambut merah dengan kepala tertunduk.

Binarnya menatap kosong makam yang berada di antara jajaran makam para Raja terdahulu. Ratusan batu Nisan berjejer mengikuti di belakang. Hembusan angin menggoyangkan barisan bunga _Krisan_ depan mereka.

"Pada akhirnya kau pergi, Otou- _sama_." Kedua tangannya terkepal dan tubuhnya bergetar. Hingga tepukan dari seseorang yang berdiri di sampingnya berusaha menenangkan.

"Maaf atas ketidaksopanan saya. Tapi saya harap Anda menenangkan diri, Rajaku. Arashi-sama, tidak akan melakukan hal yang sia-sia. Ini demi kita semua—Rakyat dan Negerinya. Ia bahkan tidak membawa Pasukan utama karena ia tahu itu percuma; lebih baik ia serahkan pada seseorang yang pantas dan layak, bahkan lebih baik dari dirinya. Baginya masa dirinya telah habis. Sudah saatnya ia menyerahkan sisa perjuangan itu pada Penerusnya, yaitu Anda, Naruto-sama," terangnya menenangkan. Namun Naruto tak bergeming sedikitpun, semakin mengeratkan kepalan tangan.

"Tapi kenapa … kenapa kau meneruskannya. Padahal kau sudah tahu tidak ada kemenangan di dalamnya. Lihat dirimu … Jangan memberiku tugas seperti ini. Aku hanyalah kutu buku, kau tau, 'kan? Tapi kenapa … kenapa … Otou- _sama."_ Naruto tidak mengindahkan nasihat pria di sampingnya. Pakaian hitamnya basah kuyup dengan sensasi dingin menusuk. Tapi kehilangan dalam dirinya lebih menusuk dari apapun.

Pria itu membuka mulutnya—hendak mengatakan sesuatu—jika saja rekan di belakangnya tidak menyuruhnya berhenti.

Salah satu dari mereka menggelengkan kepala. "Biarkan, Naruto- _sama_. Ia masih butuh waktu," tukasnya, memandang dalam belakang Naruto. Ia sempat terhentak ketika melihat bayangan para Raja terdahulu berjajar di depan Rajanya.

"Kau melihatnya, 'kan? Kita tidak terlalu mengenal, Naruto- _sama_. Selama ini kita hanya melihat dirinya yang suka sekali mengurung diri dengan tumpukan buku di perpustakaan. Namun para Raja telah memilihnya, tidak ada yang tahu siapa sebenarnya, Naruto- _sama._ Sekarang kita harus mempercayainya. Takdir Negeri ini ada di tangannya." Ia mengangguk kecil. Menoleh kesamping, pada rekannya yang berdiri kokoh di belakang Naruto. Mereka yang pantas melindungi punggung sang Raja.

"Kita semua; termasuk ribuan di belakang. Akan selalu bersama sang Raja." Anggukan dari rekannya menjawab deklarasinya itu.

Mereka adalah penjaga _empat mata angin_. Tersungging senyum kepercayaan ketika binar mereka bergetar kagum; menatap Raja mereka yang menegakan badan, rambut merah berkibar, dan bahu menegapkan tegar. Saat itu hujan berhenti.

Selarik cahaya menyelinap dari balik awan hitam. Silaunya menerpa wajah mereka yang berduka. Helai Dedaunan menyelinap dari sisi mereka ketika angin menyapu. Memberikan ketenangan dan kedamaian; masuk menyentuh hati.

 **###**

Matahari bersinar terang di puncak tertingginya. Kilaunya terbiaskan lembaran daun dan hamparan bunga di taman. Helaian rambut kuning terayun terhembus angin musim panas. Menandaskan gelas _acrylic_ mengasilkan dentingan ketika diletakan di atas piring kecil. Dirinya memandang dalam pria tua yang telah menandaskan teh di depannya.

"Kaisar Hiruzen, apa yang ingin anda bicarakan dengan saya? Tidak biasanya Anda sendiri datang kemari. Meskipun begitu, klan Namikaze akan selalu membuka pintu untuk Anda." Dirinya bertanya dengan sopan. Mencoba menyapa pria tua berpakaian mewah yang terduduk. Terselimut Jubah merah dengan kerah berbulu domba. Mata birunya menangkap kilau _Emblem_ ukiran singa di antara kerah jubah.

"Damai bukan? Minato"

Hiruzen memandang jauh cakrawala dari atas balkon. Wajah keriputnya tersenyum tipis merasakan hembusan angin—menyapu awan. Lalu menoleh pada pria yang sedang menuangkan teh di gelasnya.

"Anda benar. Tapi butuh pengorbanan untuk menciptakannya … " Minato menaruh teko _acrylic_ itu bersisian dengan gelas keduanya. "Bahkan darah pun harus berjatuhan demi mencapainya. Kecuali … "Pandangannya terlempar pada gugusan awan di atas mereka.

"Kecuali?"

Pandangan tanya dari pria tua yang sedang menyesap teh itu terlempar padanya. "Kecuali jika salah satu kekuatan dunia menurunkan egonya. Bernegosiasi untuk mencapai kesepakatan bersama. Semisal menyerukan gencatan senjata—lalu mengajukan nota berdamai. Kedamaian ini akan bisa dirasakan oleh seluruh Kerajaan," terangnya seraya menggoyangkan teh di dalam gelas yang ia genggam.

"Tapi bukankah itu hanya akan memicu konfrontasi lain. Bersikap seenaknya untuk kedamaian hanya akan menimbulkan kebencian dari pihak yang merasa telah dirugikan. Terlebih apa hal itu bisa di wujudkan? Akan selalu ada pihak kontra, Minato."

Hiruzen menandaskan gelasnya kembali. Telapak tangannya terangkat, menghentikan minato yang hendak menuangkan teh padanya.

"Itu jika kita melihat dalam satu sudut pandang. Memencarkan pandangan, situasi sekarang adalah waktu yang pas untuk mewujudkan itu. Kemarau berkepanjangan, kegagalan panen, peperangan berkelanjutan, dan stabilitas keamanan yang terancam. Mereka para 'Pemimpin' Negeri, jika menggunakan akalnya akan berpikiran hal yang sama; sudah saatnya perang terhenti. Dan dalam konteks ini, Kekaisaran Konoha yang harus memulainya." Ia memandang dalam pusaran air di gelas. Meski begitu, pikirannya melalang buana. Mencoba memecahkan masalah yang pelik.

"Sudah kuduga … " Hiruzen menarik senyum di wajah tuanya. Mata coklat itu menangkap raut kebingungan Minato; Alisnya saling bertautan dan mata birunya menatap penasaran.

"Maksud Anda?"

"Aku ingin kau menjadi Kaisar selanjutnya."

Ia terkesiap dengan binar birunya menatap nanar Hiruzen. Gelas di tangannya hampir terlepas, jika saja tidak buru-buru ia letakan di atas meja kecil didepannya. Suasana menjadi lenggang dengan gemericit burung terbang mengepakan sayap, lalu hinggap di dahan pohon.

"Aku harap Anda mempertimbangkan kembali. Dari sekian banyak kandidat berpotensi, kenapa Anda memilih saya? Aku pikir Uchiha Fugaku- _dono ,_ lebih pantas." Ia berkelik, merasa tidak pantas dengan keinginan Hiruzen. Mata birunya berkilat menuntut jawaban pada Pria tua yang tersenyum padanya.

"Kau salah menduga, Minato. Memang kuakui, Fugaku memiliki wibawa dan ketegasan yang tinggi. Ia adalah kandidat paling kuat sebagai Kaisar selanjutnya … " Hiruzen memautkan kedua tangannya. Wajah tua itu menoleh, menatap dalam pada pandangan menuntut Minato.

"Tapi, sifatnya keras. Jika seperti itu, dikhawatirkan hanya akan memperburuk keadaan dan situasi yang kau sebutkan tadi. Konoha butuh seseorang yang berpandangan luas; tidak menilik dari jabatan, gelar, dan golongan seseorang untuk mengambil keputusan. Selain itu, penjelasanmu membuatku yakin, kau lah orang itu. Besok penobatanmu akan dilangsungkan. Minato, aku harap kau mempersiapkan diri." Lanjutnya. Termenung saat hendak menyesap teh di gelasnya. Ia tertawa kecil meminta Minato menuangkan teh ketika tersadar gelasnya kosong.

Minato menggelengkan kepalanya seraya menuangkan teh dengan terheran melihat tingkah Kaisarnya itu. "Sepertinya anda tidak menginginkan penolakan. Kenapa terburu-buru?" Hiruzen tertawa renyah menanggapi pertanyaan Minato. Menyesap teh di gelasnya setelah sebelumnya ia dinginkan.

"Konoha tidak harus menunggu untuk perubahan, tapi membuat perubahan itu sendiri. Demi rancanganmu, harus ada harga yang dibayar. Oleh karena itu, Kemunduranku yang mendadak akan mempermudah rencana itu berjalan."

Sejenak Minato menatap dalam cairan hijau pucat di dalam gelas. Mencoba menimang dengan pikiran kalut. Sampai akhirnya ia mengangguk setuju.

Hiruzen menarik sudut bibirnya melihat kesungguhan di wajah Minato. Dengan ini tugasnya akan segera berakhir. Hatinya berdebar menanti perubahan—lebih baik—yang akan tercipta.

"Namun anda jangan sampai lupakan, Kerajaan Uzumaki."

Pandangannya menjadi dalam, merenung pada gugusan awan ketika mendengar kalimat Minato. "Selamat atas kemenanganmu." Hanya ucapan selamat yang bisa ia katakan.

Menggelengkan kepala, Minato mengikuti arah pandang pria tua di sebelahnya. "Itu bukan kemenangan. Melainkan kekalahan yang memalukan." Kedua tangannya mencengram erat lengan kursi. Binar biru itu berkilat dan bibirnya tertekuk.

"Memang kami mendapat perlawanan yang sangat serius. Raja mereka menghadang kami—ini kejadian tidak terduga. Akibatnya, kita harus kehilangan setengah pasukan garis depan. Namun kami berhasil mengalahkan mereka dan aku menghabisi rajanya. Tapi entah kenapa … setelah pertarungan, kami tidak merasakan kebahagiaan dari kemenangan. Rasanya kami hanya baru saja melewati badai, padahal pertarungan itu begitu sulit—hingga pasrah seandainya tidak bisa kembali. Ini sedikit menggentarkan hatiku … " Minato menggantung gelas di ujung bibirnya; tidak meminum, melainkan memandang tajam kedepan.

"Takut?"

"Sedikit, aku tau ini tidak pantas, sebagai seorang calon Kaisar. Tapi … Raja Uzumaki itu. Ia terus tersenyum lebar mengayunkan bilah pedangnya, membantai mereka yang menghadang. Tidak peduli seberapa banyak senjata yang menancap dan perihnya luka di tubuhnya. Ia tanpa takut terus maju; mengaumkan kekuatan, meneriakan keagungan, dan menyebarkan ketakutan pada pasukan Kita.

Melihatnya membuat kami seakan dipaksa tunduk. Sampai akhirnya Raja itu berakhir dengan senyum kebanggaan-nya. Pertama kalinya aku melihat, sosok seorang Raja sejati dalam diri seseorang."

Pandangannya beralih pada jendela dengan gorden tersingkap. Mata birunya memandang dalam sosok Wanita berambut merah yang tengah mengayun seorang bayi di kedua tangan. Tangannya melambai padanya disertai senyum manis tersungging di wajah.

"Ootsutsuki Arashi … ia adalah satu-satunya pria yang paling aku hormati dari semua Raja. Tidak heran jika mendengar dari ceritamu. Kudengar dia memiliki seorang putra."

"Putra? Maaf Hiruzen- _sama_ , tapi setauku dia tidak memiliki seorang penerus. Tidak pernah tersiar kabar tentang putranya." Dahinya mengernyit heran dan telapak tangannya menuntut jawaban. Minato tertegun ketika pendengarannya menerima informasi dari pria tua itu.

"Informasi ini hanya diketahui segelintir orang. Bahkan aku mengetahui hal ini karena sebuah burung menjatuhkan secarik kertas. Raja itu sengaja memberitahuku, aneh bukan? Jalan pikirannya sangat sulit sekali ditebak." Hiruzen kembali menandaskan teh di gelas kesekian kalinya. "Selamat atas kelahiran Putra kedua-mu."

"Arigatou, Hiruzen- _sama._ "

 **###**

Cahaya lilin berpendar di atas meja. Bunyi goresan pena bergema ketika sebuah—kedua tangan menulis dan menggambar. Raut keseriusan terpancar dari wajah, disertai binar biru menyala ketika kedua tangannya bergerak cepat. Matanya mengerling kesana-kemari pada kedua tangan dengan kerja berbeda; tangan kanan menulis, sedang tangan kiri menggambar.

"Maafkan atas kelancangan hamba, Rajaku. Tapi, _Penjaga Mata Angin_ telah menunggu kedatangan Anda."

Sejenak ruangan itu menjadi senyap. Kedua tangannya terhenti. Kilauan di mata birunya memandang datar pria yang kini berlutut di depan meja kerjanya. Membangkitkan dirinya seraya berjalan kebelakang setelah mematikan lilin di atas meja.

"Terima kasih. Kau boleh pergi."

"Hamba permisi, Yang Mulia." Pria itu menunduk hormat sebelum ijin meninggalkan ruangan.

Naruto mencengkram erat kedua lipat gorden—menyingkapnya cepat. Cahaya matahari berkilau di ufuk barat; mengintip dari balik gunung. Menarik sudut bibirnya ketika sinar mentari jatuh membasuh rambut merahnya.

Seragam hitam berlist merah membalut tubuhnya. Rantai emas tersampir dari kerah hingga bahu kanannya. "Jadi, apa yang harus aku lakukan terlebih dahulu, Otou- _sama._ " Ia berbalik, melangkahkan kaki melewati meja kerjanya. Jubah hitam—berpola pusaran air—berkibar sebelum jatuh menyelimuti dirinya.

 **###**

"Hasil dari kekalahan kita. Tiga Kota; Assen, Drusseldorf, dan Morthund jatuh ketangan Kekaisaran Konoha. Kabar baiknya, hanya tiga kota itu saja. Seandainya Arashi- _sama_ tidak menghadang mereka. Entah Provinsi Westfallen akan jatuh atau tidak."

Pria itu kembali terduduk di kursinya dengan bantalan merah di bagian punggung. Binar emasnya memandang serius ke-tiga pria yang duduk mengitari meja bundar besar. Helai birunya jatuh menutupi dahi ketika kedua tangannya saling berpaut.

"Kita memahami kalau ini masalah yang pelik. Namun mengesampingkan masa berduka. Kita harus merebut kota-kota itu. Perubahan sangat dibutuhkan. Semakin kesini Kerajaan-kerajaan saling berkembang. Kekaisaran konoha bahkan semakin kuat saja, ck. Kalau begini terus, tidak hanya kekalahan dan ketertinggalan menanti, melainkan kehancuran!" sahut Pria di sisi lain meja bundar itu, dengan bunyi gemeresak ketika tangan yang memegang kertas itu mengepal. Rahangnya mengeras dan mata _Grey_ itu berkilat tajam—meredam emosi dengan intonasi meninggi.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Byakko. Kami semua merasakan hal yang sama seperti dirimu. Namun bagaimanapun kita harus mendiskusikan hal ini pada, Yang Mulia." Byakko mendamaikan dirinya. Punggungnya ia jatuhkan seraya membuang napas panjang. Sejenak ia menoleh pada pria yang menepuk pundaknya. Helai rambut hitam itu menutupi sebelah wajahnya yang rupawan.

"Maafkan aku, Genbu. Pikiranku sedang kalut karena kelalaianku menjaga wilayah barat." Byakko memijit keningnya. Rambut putih—bercorak hitam—itu jatuh membayangi sebagian wajah.

"Sebaiknya kau beristirahat, Byakko. Berikan saja laporanmu, biar aku yang gantikan. Kita tidak ingin Yang Mulia, melihat salah satu Jendralnya terlihat lemah. Jangan khawatir, aku akan menjelaskan sesuai yang ada di laporanmu." Byakko menggelengkan kepalanya sesaat mendengar saran pria berambut merah di sebelahnya. Kertas laporan di atas meja ia geser—tertahan di telapak tangannya saat hendak terambil.

"Jangan khawatir, Suzaku. Aku hanya risau saja. Maaf membuatmu khawatir."

Suasana kembali lenggang. Cahaya jatuh bagai spectrum ketika terbiaskan _Mozaik_ di dinding ruangan—berhadapan dengan halaman. Ornamen abad pertengahan terukir di setiap sudut dinding. Beralaskan karpet merah dan lampu gantung di atas kepala. Keheningan terpecah ketika bunyi derap langkah memalingkan pandangan mereka kearah pintu.

Derit pintu memacu degup jantung mereka. Seketika berdiri tegap dengan telapak tangan memegang dada kiri dan kepala menunduk hormat. Di balik pintu yang terbuka, rambut merah terayun terbiaskan cahaya sore. Jubah hitam berkibar tersapu angin ketika kaki terbungkus sepatu melangkah.

"Yang Mulia."

Sambutan hormat serentak keluar dari mulut mereka. Memejamkan mata dengan hati bergetar dan tubuh menegang. Mereka terenyak saat terhantam pancaran kewibawaan yang menguar; menyelimuti ruangan itu.

"Duduklah." Titahnya, seraya mendudukan dirinya di kursi serupa. Suasana berat di ruangan itu kembali Normal dengan mereka kembali terduduk.

Sejenak kelenggangan meyelimuti ruangan itu. Gemerincing lampu menghentak mereka ketika angin berhembus dari luar ruangan. Dengan terburu-buru mereka merapihkan kertas laporan. Kedua tangan terulur dengan bergetar dan mata mereka menatap risau Naruto.

Seiryu menginisiatif dirinya. Binar emasnya memandang dalam pada anggukan rekannya. Menoleh kembali pada Naruto sembari menelan ludah berat.

"Yang Mulia. Situasi Kerajaan saat ini sangat mendesak; Perubahan iklim dan kegagalan panen massal di seluruh Negeri, terlebih perang berkelanjutan mengancam stabilitas kerajaan. Hal ini semakin memperburuk ketika tiga kota kita jatuh. Kita harus melakukan sesuatu untuk ini. Mohon kebijaksanaan anda, berikut kami telah melampirkan beberapa saran yang bisa kami ajukan. Mohon dipertimbangkan kembali, Yang Mulia." Kedua tangan mereka menegang dengan jantung berpacu. Binar mereka bergetar dengan pandangan penuh harap ketika Naruto menumpuk laporan yang diterima.

Sejenak Naruto tertegun. Binar birunya berkilat sembari kedua tangan menumpuk laporan di atas meja. Menarik senyum ketika matanya memandang ke-empat Jendral yang duduk berisian.

"Sepertinya kalian masih ragu padaku, ya?" mereka terperanjat mendengar ucapan Naruto. Seketika kedua tangan mereka ditaruh di dada kiri dengan kepala tertunduk. Bangkit dari duduk dengan syaraf mereka menegang dan tubuh mereka menegap.

"Maafkan kami, Yang Mulia. Kami mohon Anda tidak salah paham. Ini hanya kekeliruan kami dalam mengenal Anda. Maaf atas kelancangan ka—" Mereka teregun dengan napas tercekat. Terpaksa kalimat tersebut tetelan kembali, saat mata mereka menatap nanar kumpulan kertas—berpendar hijau—yang mengambang dan berputar mengelilingi Naruto.

Binar mereka bergetar ketika Naruto menilik kesekitar—pada masing-masing kertas.

Butuh beberapa detik sampai binar biru itu berpaling pada mereka. "Seperti yang kuharapkan. Laporan kalian sangat baik. Aku telah memahami semuanya … " Naruto mengembalikan bentuk laporan seperti sedia kala; tertumpuk kembali. Gemeresak kertas ketika terjatuh di atas meja menarik mereka dari lamunan.

"Ya-Yang Mulia. Tadi itu … "

"Sihir … " Byakko menoleh pada Suzaku. Pandangannya menangkap raut keseriusan dengan mata merah berkilat. Sejenak ia mengangguk sebelum kembali menatap Naruto.

"Bisa anda jelaskan, Yang Mulia."

Menyunggingkan senyum dengan binar biru berkilat. Naruto menjentikan jarinya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Genbu. Sejenak udara di muka meja bergetar; berputar lalu menjadi piringan hitam. Menjatuhkan tumpukan kertas yang tersebar—terbagi pada ke-empat jendral.

"Kita akan merebut apa yang telah hilang; termasuk tiga kota itu. Jika kalian percaya padaku! Ikut aku! Setialah padaku dan negeri ini. Kita akan mencapai puncak kejayaan!" serunya dengan seringaian melebar. Binar birunya menatap tajam mereka yang terperangah.

Mereka bergetar dengan peluh membanjiri wajah. Tangan mereka bergegas membalik tumpukan kertas yang tergenggam di tangan kiri. Tubuh mereka berguncang hebat, mencermati goresan pena dan gambar sebuah benda yang termuat di atas kertas.

Sampai akhirnya mereka tersentak lalu menoleh pada Raja mereka yang tersenyum pasti. Memandang binar dengan kilauan biru itu seakan membawa mereka dalam kebebasan dan luasnya wawasan.

Cahaya kemerahan menyusup dari balik _mozaik_. Kilaunya berpendar di dalam ruangan. Menyinari keempat pria yang membungkuk hormat pada seorang pria. Naruto merentangkan tangannya hingga jubah hitam itu berkibar bersiluet dari balik selarik cahaya.

"Siapkan 100 pasukan. Kita akan merebut kembali apa yang menjadi milik kita." Ia membalikan badan. Derap langkahnya meninggalkan ruangan—menyisakan ke-empat pria yang masih menunduk hormat.

"Sesuai perintah Anda, Yang Mulia."

 **###**

Pagi itu udara sangat lembab. Hembusan angin menyapu sebagian wajah warga yang tertegun menatap layar hologram di alun-alun.

Cahaya matahari terbiaskan tampilan seorang pria berambut pirang yang tengah melakukan sebuah upacara. Decit burung mengalun memenuhi udara, mengepak sayapnya, lalu hinggap di atap sebuah menara.

Gempita pasukan menggema di sepanjang koridor Istana—menuju kedalam Aula Kekaisaran Konoha; tempat sang Kaisar duduk di singgasananya.

Rambut kuning berayun ketika angin dari luar jendela besar menyapunya. Pakaian kebangsawanan membalut tubuh tegapnya. Mata birunya memandang lurus; menangkap sekitaran yang riuh dengan para tamu Kekaisaran.

Para bangsawan menyunggingkan senyum sumringah mereka yang terbalut pakaian mewah. Gemerincing logam saat para Kesatria berjejer; bersisian di sepanjang karpet merah. Menyiagakan diri ketika pintu besar di ujung Aula berdenyit—lalu terbuka.

Ia terkesiap memandang seorang pria tua berjalan menghampirinya. Pria tua itu melangkah di atas karpet merah dengan kewibawaan menguar pada semua yang menunduk hormat. Minato menyunggingkan senyum tipis untuk membalas senyum pria itu yang kini berada di hadapannya.

"Kau rapih sekali, Minato." Hiruzen melangkah ke sisi Minato. Pandangannya ia arahkan kesekeliling ruangan saat suasana kembali senyap.

Lonceng di atas sebuah menara berdentang, bersamaan dengan itu raut wajahnya yang menua memandang tajam penuh kewibaan.

"Di sini! Aku Kaisar Konoha, **Hiruzen Sarutobi**. Dengan anugrah para dewa bersama kita! Leluhur para Kaisar menyaksikan upacara suci ini! Aku dan kalian menjadi saksi! Kelahiran kaisar baru! Dengan ini aku Menobatkanmu, **Minato Namikaze.** Sebagai Kaisar Konoha!" tangan tuanya terangkat, melepas mahkota di kepalanya, lalu memakaikannya di kepala Minato. Sorak sorai bergemuruh di seluruh kekaisaran; termasuk ruangan itu.

Gemuruh tepuk tangan mengisi Aula Kekaisaran disertai lambaian dan ucapan selamat dari para bangsawan. Minato tersenyum tipis menyaksikan rekan-rekan—sesama kepala Klan—mengucapkan selamat padanya.

Namun semuanya menjadi senyap saat pintu besar aula terbuka. Dari sana berjalan seorang kesatria. Bercak darah menetes dari sela bagian jirahnya. Ia bersimpuh, menunduk hormat pada Kaisar baru. Mengabaikan tatapan tajam dan marah dari para tamu kekaisaran.

"Maafkan hamba, Yang Mulia! Anda boleh memenggal kepala saya atas ketidaksopanan ini. Tapi sebelum itu tolong dengarkan laporan saya!" suaranya terdengar parau, jelas ia tengah menahan rasa sakit disekujur tubuh. Karpet merah yang disulam indah menjadi kotor akibat tetesan darah dari sela bagian zirahnya.

Hiruzen memandang serius Minato saat menoleh padanya. 'ini masalah yang serius.' Begitulah arti pandangan mereka dengan masing-masing mata berkilat tajam.

"Katakan!" titah Minato, selanjutnya ia mengepalkan telapak tangan dan giginya bergemeletuk saat mendengar jawaban prajurit didepannya.

"Pasukan garis depan, Batalyon 07; Hatake Kakashi … lenyap, Yang Mulia."

* * *

.

 **TBC**

.

.

 **Terima kasih telah membaca. Silahkan kritik dan sarannya di kolom Reviews.**

.

 **Kami segenap author Fanfiction Indonesia berisikan :**

-Shiba Tatsuya

-Red Saber-Mordred

-hdpbgrd

-Jock'ztheblackdevil

-Chic White

-unknownman 18

-dwight's

-Azainagamasa dan PembawaCeritaIsekai

.weed, Azumamaro, dan RFI collection.

-Afly /

-Tandrato

-RayNaruKushi/Neon-Blue Sapphire

Halo para reader, kami sederet author tengah mengadakan event update serentak. Apa itu event update serentak? Kita para author ffn membuat sebuah kesepakatan dan menjadikan nya sebuah event berupa update bersama sama yg ditentukan pada tgl 27 oktober ini. Tujuannya, untuk menarik minat para reader lagi di ffn.. dan memancing adanya author author baru. Eit, belum selesai karena pada awal November nanti akan ada event update serentak gelombang kedua yg akan diisi oleh :

-Hyuugadevit-cherry

-Jangkryx

-Kuroyukki

-Rain no Lancelot/Uzumaki Naruto'chii

-Da Cinvi

-RyukaRa

-Arubatarion

-Apocalypse of Yami

-Shooting Quasar

-Author-Gorilla

-Phantom no Emperor

-Brengzeck-id

-Kaze Riku

 **#Publish &UpdateSerentak2018**

 **#PUS2018**

— **Ayo majukan Perfanfiksian Indonesia—**


End file.
